


Puzzle Pieces

by wandpaperclip



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, But only in some chapters, Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandpaperclip/pseuds/wandpaperclip
Summary: In every world, every timeline, Lucy and Wyatt run into each other. A series of one-shots





	1. Whiskey and Water

Summary: This will be a group of one-shots surrounding the relationship between Wyatt and Lucy- in every timeline, no matter what changes, they meet. Most will be sad. Please PM me if you have ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Timeless or any of its characters

 

In another world, Amy doesn't exist. Never has, as far as Lucy's concerned. She's a history professor in a department that her mother practically built from scratch. To most people, the last name Preston doesn't mean a thing. In the history department, it's a load of bricks on her shoulders, high expectations that she's afraid she'll never reach.

She loves her mother, loves her dearly, but it's a lot of pressure being the boss's daughter. Everyone trying to second guess her, wondering if a promotion is just nepotism. She loves her mother, but she doesn't want to be her mother. She thinks that's why she moved in with Noah, to prove that she can have a functioning relationship, that she doesn't have to just be her mother's shadow for the rest of her life. This is just a secondary reason for moving in with him. But it's certainly the first one she thinks of. She loves him too, she reasons.

When she gets turned down for tenure, she tries comforting herself with the knowledge that at least she has Noah. It doesn't work.

She doesn't want to go home to a place that feels staged, uncomfortable. She's lived there for over two months now, but it still doesn't feel like hers, theirs. She certainly doesn't want to go to her mom's house, go visit the woman who could get her tenure, easily. She ignores her mother's calls, turning off her phone.

Lucy decides that she needs alcohol. She can think about this in the morning, think about how she'll move on from this, what her next move is. Right now, she wants to get drunk. She doesn't know where to go. Rufus and Jiya are away, Denise is spending time with her family, and she doesn't really have any other friends. That, she thinks, is sad, but not her utmost concern at the moment.

She ends up at a small bar on the other side of town. It's not too loud and gross, but also not so quiet that she can feel everyone's eyes on her. She sits down at the bar and waits for the bartender to turn her way. When he does, she gives a small squeak of surprise. There's something about him, she decides. She can't put her finger on it, but something about him calls to her, seems familiar.

She orders a shot of whiskey, wanting to feel the warmth and burn as it slides down her throat, wanting to forget about it all. The bartender seems to watch her, study her as she tosses her head back, bringing the glass quickly down. She's so focused on not focusing on him that she forgets why she's normally a wine drinker. She hates whiskey. Hard alcohol always makes her cough, and she has to turn to the side to clear her throat.

The bartender tries to hide a chuckle but she hears him. She whips her head around and glares, asking what he finds so funny. He raises his hands in defeat, nothing, nothing. He's just never seen someone so determined to get drunk, yet so entirely oblivious as to how. There aren't too many people in the bar, so he has time to spend on her.

He spends the next two hours teaching her how to drink, teaching her how to appreciate hard alcohol, how to cover up the taste of cheap vodka, how to chug beer. His boss will be pretty angry with him for giving all this alcohol out for free (he'd offered his services, so he wouldn't feel fair taking advantage of her inebriated state to get her to pay for it all). He wouldn't do this normally, wouldn't throw caution to the wind, but there's something about her. He likes her spirit and determination, he decides. He asks if she wants to stop after four or five different drinks, but she just looks at him with a fire in her eyes, telling him to bring it on. He laughs, and they trade drinks until he's off his shift. She's in no condition to drive home, and she's refusing to give her address, so he brings her to his house. She gives him a look, tells him not to take advantage of her since he's the one who got her into this state. He quietly reminds her that she'd gladly accepted- and had chosen to continue on. She waves him away.

He decides quickly that she's the most responsible drunk he's ever dealt with. She might not be able to walk in a straight line or stand still, but when they get to his apartment she insists on drinking at least two glasses of water so she doesn't get a hangover. He laughs and gets them for her. She falls asleep on the couch having finished most of the water and attempting to read a book on George Washington's spy network. He picks her up, carrying her to his bed. He takes off her shoes and jacket, placing them on the side along with her phone and two painkillers for the morning.

As she lays there, Wyatt finally has a chance to look at her. She's beautiful, he decides. Beautiful on the outside, but even more beautiful in her personality. He may not have known her for long, but he can see her passion, her intelligence, her empathy and her determination. He doesn't know what happened to bring her to the bar, but he wants to find out, wants to know everything about her. He falls asleep on the couch, wondering how he got here and thinking that this has been the most unique night of his bartending career, and he's seen and heard a lot.

She wakes up the next morning with only a slight headache. She can't remember everything from the night before, but knows where she is (which she thinks is definitely a good thing) and can certainly feel embarrassed that he had to bring her to his home. She opens her phone and closes it as she sees all of the missed calls and messages from Noah and her mom. She'll handle them later, but right now she just wants to leave.

She finds a pen and paper, writes him a note thanking him for doing all of this, and leaves.

He watches her leave with one eye open, unsure if he should tell her that he's awake. Instead, he does the cowardly thing and stays quiet. He hopes that she'll write her number on there.

A few minutes after she leaves, he receives a phone call from his sister, his grandfather is sick and he needs to go home. His grandfather is more important than a girl who sparked his curiosity for one night. He needs to go back home, leave the life that he's carved for himself here. Leave the girl with the determination and grit.

When Lucy returns home to the apartment she shares with Noah, she calls her mom. Her mom is angry that she didn't reply, that she didn't tell anyone where she was, but she's thankful that she's ok. She was worried, she says. Lucy assures her that she's fine, was just staying with a friend, and that she just needed some time away after last night's disappointment.

That's what she was trying to tell her, her mother insists. She found her a job at another history department, if she's willing to move. It would be a better job, with better pay and more responsibilities. And without the cloud of her mother's reputation. Well, less of one anyway. Noah's willing to move, her mother says, I talked with him yesterday.

Lucy takes the job without hesitation. She needs to get out of here, she thinks. Get away from it all. She realizes that she can't hide behind Noah anymore. Her mother knows more about Noah than she probably does, and to her, he's barely more than a cardboard cutout.

She spends the next two days packing her things, only speaking to Noah out of necessity. She feels badly, but this is a cleaner break than she had expected. He can find someone who actually loves him, and she can find a place of her own, one that she doesn't have to hide. She thinks about Wyatt, thinks about telling him goodbye, thanking him for taking care of her in a moment (well, night) of weakness.

She goes to the bar, but he isn't there. He left that morning, went back to Texas. Lucy thanks the bartender and leaves the bar, leaves the town, her state. She's gone, starting over. And he's gone, back to his roots. Even in a world with time machines, timing often goes wrong.


	2. Runaway Plane

In this world, Wyatt meets Lucy when flying cross country, heading to an assignment at the Pentagon. She's been hired at the Library of Congress as a historian, and they talk on the five-hour flight about everything, about family and friends, hopes and dreams. He winks as they get off the flight, tells her that they should try to meet up, them living in the same city and all. She nods, laughs slightly and tells him she'll think about it. His number ends up in the river two weeks later when a drunk driver hits her, sending her careening into the Potomac. He doesn't cross her mind until a week after she wakes from her coma. She can't remember his name, and by then she puts it behind her, focusing on relearning how to speak, to walk. She doesn't have time for romance, especially one that has no way of occurring.

She crosses his mind often, but he doesn't want to seem like a creep by looking up her phone number, and he doesn't know her last name anyway (never mind that he knows that her sister Amy is her best friend, that she considers herself to be extremely practical but also pretty spiritual, and that she's always had a slight crush on Harry Houdini). He waits for her to call, and when she doesn't, he gives up. He has good luck with girls, but never with ones that truly intrigue him.

They cross paths once more when they're both in the airport, this time flying to different places. She sees him in the line for security and almost says hello, but she can't remember his name, hasn't been able to since the accident, and is too embarrassed about that and the scar cutting across her cheek to go over and start a conversation. He glances her as she sits at her gate, but her face is stuck in a book and she looks content, too content to be bothered by someone she met a lifetime ago for just a few hours.

Her plane home crashes that day, and her last thought is of his name, a sudden reminder of life before the accident. She's not sure why he stuck in her mind, but he did. She thinks the name fits him. Wyatt.


	3. The Alamo

A/N: This one is bittersweet. I hope that you enjoy!

In another world, Wyatt's grandfather moves them out of Texas when his father dies. Grandpa Sherwin says that he wants a fresh start for them.

Wyatt hates school at first, hates the teachers that tell him what to do, hates their too cheery nature. He doesn't have friends, not like he had in Texas, and he misses home. He might not be the most social kid in the world, but he hates being alone even more. He's bitter and angry, so when he sees a girl reading by herself, seemingly content all alone, he takes her book and throws it on the ground. She doesn't say anything, doesn't do anything besides glaring at him in response, pick up her book and continue to read. He decides that he can't be beaten by her, not by this nerdy little girl, so he takes the book again.

She sighs and looks at him, asks him if he takes pleasure from throwing books on the ground, asks if that's the type of manners he was taught in Texas. Her response startles him, because she's been paying attention. She knows he's from Texas, and it's the first time that anyone's talked to him here like he has a personality, a life other than being the new kid.

He says no to her question, but it takes him a beat too long. She can tell he's just trying to fit in, and doesn't quite know how. The bell rings and they go back inside for class. From then on, he makes a point to watch her. To watch everyone in the class, be observant as his Grandpa Sherwin always tells him, but he watches her most of all.

They don't talk much that year, or the next, but by the time they get into fourth grade, he knows just about everything there is to know about her. He knows she has a little sister named Amy, and that her parents smoke even though she hates it. He sees how she bites the end of her pencil when she's frustrated, and how she scrunches up her eyes when she's trying to do division. He watches her face relax when she reads, and a peaceful smile crosses her face. They're partnered up for a project on The Battle of the Alamo, and it turns out that this is all they need to become best friends. By the end of the two-week project, they're inseparable.

They start dating in high school, after the Garcia Flynn fiasco and Wyatt's year-long relationship with Jessica that ended with her moving away. He joins the military, and she cries when he leaves. She blubbers out historical facts about Afghanistan as he kisses her and tells her he'll think of her every day. She laughs during their satellite calls as he describes the men he's serving with. He asks her about her studies and smiles as she talks about history with an excitement that he only has about two things- Texas, and her.

He returns after his first tour, and they feel as if they're complete again. They may be young, but they know there's no one else for them. They marry in a private ceremony in a clearing near his house. His grandfather and her sister Amy are their only witnesses.

He leaves for his second tour soon after. She doesn't cry this time, just tells him to stay safe and that she'll be waiting. Instead of satellite calls, they write letters. Wyatt doesn't know when he'll have time to talk, so they write. For the first few, she ends by telling him to stay safe and come back to her. In the next, she tells him to stay safe and come back to them. He doesn't understand what she means until the next day. Everyone laughs when he starts jumping up and down in the mess hall, holding the letter with tears in his eyes. They congratulate him, asking him how good a father he's really going to be if he's so clueless. There's no Barnes and Nobles nearby, so they each write down five things he'll need to know as a parent. Some are ridiculous, but most are useful, and he thanks them.

The next letter comes with an ultrasound and Lucy's cheerful handwriting pointing out that the small white dot is, indeed, their baby. She describes her new job and everything happening at home. He's happy, and can't wait to return. His baby will be born without him, and he wishes that weren't the case, but he knows that he never wants to leave again. He'll retire from active duty, finish his degree and get a job that keeps him closer to home, but where he can still protect his country. He loves his wife, and he's going to love their child just as much.

He puts the ultrasound in his helmet, above a picture of Lucy reading in their backyard. It's a beautiful picture, and it's the first thing he looks at when he wakes up and the last when he goes to sleep. Now he'll have two things to look at.

When the explosion goes off, he knows that he's never going home. He can't move, can't help the rest of his unit. But he can remove his helmet. It takes the last bits of his strength to do so, but he dies staring at his wife and unborn child. He hopes he made them proud, that his child will know him, and that Lucy will somehow be happy again.

When she hears the news, she cries. Her hands start to shake, and she holds onto Amy with all the strength she has.

The twins are both born with Wyatt's blue eyes and his beautiful smile. She tells them of their father every night. He becomes their first word and lifelong hero.


	4. Dancing Through Life

In every world, he loves his grandparents. He lands in Texas, breathing in the warmth of comfort of his home, and drives to his grandparents' house to surprise them for their 75th wedding anniversary. He takes a few days off of work, knowing the importance of having them in his life. His grandmother is thrilled and surprised by his arrival, just as he'd hoped. His grandfather, however, is nowhere to be seen.

In every world, she loves history, worships it almost. She likes reading about migration and wars, civilizations and dynasties. But more than that, she likes to learn about people. Who actually were the people who wrote the Declaration of Independence, started the First World War, or blackmailed King John into signing the Magna Carta? History is about dates, yes, but for her, it's about people, individual people who change the world in their little slice of history. And Lucy has a special ability to get in their heads, understand their motivations, hopes and fears.

She's in Texas to interview one such man. He's a World War II hero, a man who has largely gone unrecognized in history books, so she wants to write about him. He's a kind man, stern but fair and with a mischievous streak that goes unnoticed by all but those who know him best. He likes the young woman in front of him. She's intelligent and listens closely, fascinated by what he has to say. He thinks he likes her because she isn't just staring at a computer screen. She looks at him, watches and asks questions, nods and interacts. She jots down notes in a small leather-bound notebook, keeping her pencil behind her ear the rest of the time.

They're almost done when they hear a shriek of surprise, followed by laughter and another voice. She sees a brief smile cross the man's face as he stands up, "If you'll excuse me, I think my grandson is here."

He holds the door open and she walks out of the office into the kitchen. There, she sees a young man, around her age, smiling as his grandmother hugs him, tells him to sit down at the table and she'll bring him something to eat. He raises his head to thank her when he sees his grandfather and the woman next to him. He pauses, frozen in time. He recovers quickly, shaking his grandfather's hand and greeting him, but he's not quite recovered enough to see the wink that his grandfather sends over his head.

He's quickly introduced to Lucy, who smiles and shakes his hand in introduction. They quickly pull away, palms sweating slightly. She thanks the Logans for their hospitality, for welcoming her into their home. Maggie Logan gives her a hug and brings her a parting gift, a picture of her husband's unit. "This is a copy of one that was taken just before deployment. I've written the names of the men on the back," she pauses. "Some of the men have died, but a couple of them are still alive. Actually, they're in town for our 75th anniversary. We're having a small party tomorrow night. Would you like to come?"

Her face lights up, but she's still hesitant, "Oh, I don't think so, but thank you. It's a time to be with family and friends, and I don't want to impose. But congratulations! I hope one day I can find someone who I want to spend 75 years with."

Maggie chuckles and glances at her grandson, "Oh, you wouldn't be imposing at all! Those men love to talk about their youth. They would love it, honestly. Wyatt will pick you up tomorrow evening at 7. Dress nicely!"

After that, despite her attempts at protesting, she's shooed out the door and drives off.

Wyatt attempts to convince his grandmother that this really isn't necessary, but she just fixes him with a look, hands on her hips, "You might not live here anymore, but that doesn't mean you can forget your manners."

Lucy goes into town and buys an emerald green dress. She frets, wondering why she accepted (but she knows she'll do anything for history) and why they insisted that their grandson could pick her up (she's not sure what they'll be able to talk about. All they have in common are his grandparents).

As it turns out, she doesn't need to worry. He's kind and gracious, and she can see his grandfather in him, in his smile, his manners, his curiosity, his humility. He cares about his grandparents, just as she has come to, and he asks questions about what she's studying, what's she's learned.

After a few minutes she stops, asks if she's boring him. He laughs, a beautiful sound. "Not at all. Your enthusiasm is contagious. I'm sure your students love you, and love the subject. With a teacher like you, how could they not?"

She blushes and thanks him. He's full of charm, but there's also something very raw about the way that he compliments her. She asks about his job, and they make small talk the rest of the way. He thanks her for speaking with his grandfather, and just listening. He's glad someone appreciates them the way that he does.

At the party, she spends much of her time speaking with guests, hearing stories and writing notes. Despite the lack of people their age, she's beaming.

At the party, he spends much of his time watching her, how her eyes sparkle with intensity at each new story and her pencil scratches across the paper as if it can't keep up with her brain.

He spends the rest of his time with his grandparents, just talking with them and relaxing. He doesn't do that very often. After dinner, his grandfather asks his grandmother to dance. At 94, dancing is more of a shuffle, but he's impressed that they can walk and function on their own at all. It's sweet to watch, and out of the corner of his eye he sees Lucy wipe a tear from her cheek.

After their dance, they sit down, exhausted. It has been a long, but fulfilling day. He asks if they want to go home, get to bed. His grandfather turns to him, "We're not going home until you dance with Ms. Preston." His grandmother nods in agreement. The tone of his voice says that this is final, that he's 94 and can do what he wants, including demanding that his grandson dance with the only other person under 75 in the room. As far as demands go, he's more than willing to comply with this one, although he's a little embarrassed by how transparent he's been.

He asks for the next song, but she shakes her head, "I'm a terrible dancer, actually. And I'm here to work. But it's very kind of you to ask."

He shakes his head, "You're not just here to work. My grandparents asked you to come because they thought you'd enjoy it, and they want to see you having fun doing something besides taking notes. Plus, I doubt that dress was in your suitcase, and it would be a shame to waste," he adds. The sound of her laughter makes him grin. "So may I have this dance?"

She assents and holds out her hand. They dance in silence for a few seconds before she speaks, "Your grandparents are amazing, for many reasons, really. But I just can't imagine living with someone for 75 years and still being as in love as the day they married."

He nods, "It's pretty incredible. I'm almost 30, already far behind them if I want to reach 75 years. But who knows, maybe by then technology will have advanced, and a 75-year marriage won't be as exciting as it is now."

Lucy laughs, "It seems like it would be pretty hard to live with someone for so long, even if you do love them."

His gaze is intense, serious as he ponders her statement, "I don't think so. Not if you truly find the right person, find someone you're intrigued by, that makes you see the world in a new way."

She smiles softly as they glide around the floor. "Maybe you're right."


	5. Shaken, Not Stirred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Timeless_ or _El Ministerio del Tiempo_ (also a great show, by the way!)

She’s an actress, working primarily on period pieces. She’s starred in countless Shakespeare productions, Downtown Abbey, Outlander. She’s the go to girl for historical acting, and she loves it. Sometimes she thinks she was born in the wrong century, with her enthusiasm for the ones before it. She’s an actress because she wants to spread her love, show the world how interesting history can be, how personal.

He’s a bit different. He’s an action star, always doing action sequences and learning how to fight. He refuses to use a stunt double, which brings him the respect of many around him. It’s also landed him with more than a few broken bones and bruises. 

They meet on the first day of filming for a James Bond movie. He’s been given the opportunity to play a character that has been his hero ever since he read the first book as a kid, and he can’t express how much it means to him. Lucy plays his love interest, a Russian spy at the height of the Cold War. They each try to outdo the other, fighting and seducing in equal measure. In the end, she chooses Bond over her country but dies soon after in his arms when a Russian double agent poisons her. It’s a heartbreaking film, but action-packed and intense, just as any good Bond film should be. 

When they practice the kiss for the first time, it’s intense. His lips are on hers before she can blink and she brings her hand up to his cheek, practically melting into his arms. They kiss for longer than intended, neither wanting to be the first to pull away. Even when they begin to break apart, their eye contact stays steady. Both look nervous as to what these feelings mean, too hesitant to ask if it’s just acting for the other person. The scene ends soon after, and the director claps loudly. “That was amazing, really! I could feel the intensity, feel the attraction that you two have for each other. There was true chemistry. Beautiful, beautiful!”

They each blush, trying to hide what they truly feel. The rest of their scenes together continue in this manner. They’re too professional to say anything about it, knowing that it could mess with the film, especially if the other one doesn’t feel the same way.

The filming ends far too quickly. The last day of filming, they talk about their plans for the future. Wyatt describes how his next job is going to be based in LA, a film about a boxer that built a charity organization for inner-city kids. Lucy isn’t sure where she’s going next, either back to LA or all the way out to Spain for work on a TV show called El Ministerio del Tiempo.

Wyatt smiles, tries to coax her to stay in LA, tells her that it would be a lot of fun if they were in the same city, stayed in touch. She nods, feeling slightly giddy but knowing that he’s probably just being polite.

The movie premieres in London, a big event with the largest stars and entertainment writers. She brings a friend that she’s made here in London as her date. She doesn’t really know many people and he’d always shown her around, lifted her spirits when she’s had a hard day at work. Plus, Rufus loves Bond movies and has been begging her to take him to meet Wyatt ever since he found out who she was. 

Wyatt brings Jessica, a London actress who’s been working on a film at the same time. They were introduced by his director who was thinking of pairing them for a future film. He doesn’t know her very well, but she’s kind and pretty and knows how premieres work, so she’s really the perfect date. He thinks about asking Lucy, but wants to end on a high note, not with unrequited feelings.

He can’t help but think that Jessica is gorgeous. Her dress for the premiere shows off her figure and accentuates her blue eyes. Even still, Lucy takes his breath away. Her dress is simple but beautiful, and it brings his feelings to the forefront. So he does what any good professional would do, and kisses Jessica backstage after it’s all over. 

Lucy heads backstage to collect her things when she hears rustling. She sees Wyatt with a woman, his date she remembers, pressed against the wall. He’s kissing her as if his life depends on it, so she does the professional thing and flees with tears in his eyes, stumbling over everything in her way. She wants to forget about him because he’s obviously found someone, found an actress that he can be with, that he actually likes. She takes the job in Spain, calls them up not half an hour after she gets to the room. 

She doesn’t call to tell him. Instead, he finds out when Jessica points to a blurb in the tabloids as they check out at the grocery store. Lucy’s going to be in Spain now, not even in the same time zone.

James Bond always gets the girl. Wyatt, not so much.


End file.
